The invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the distribution of particles in dust or granule form in one or a plurality of carrier gas streams.
The invention further relates to the use of an apparatus in a conveying pipe.
Particles in dust or granule form are often conveyed to suitable consumers such as coal dust burners, extruders, bunkers or the like by the introduction of suitable transporting gases such as air or inert gases. This kind of conveyance is especially important in coal-fired power plants because the coal, ground to roughly the fineness of dust, is transported from the coal pulverizer to the burners in question with the aid of heated carrying air. Here it should be noted that the burners in question are supplied with as nearly as possible equal quantitative contents of fuel (coal dust) per unit time. This is not so simple to achieve because, for example, up to ten pipelines can be connected to one coal pulverizer, each of which pipelines must be provided with equal mass flow rates of fuel and carrying air. The gate valves currently used do not make this completely possible.
It is an object of the invention to create an apparatus according to the above-stated background that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art using simple means.
It is a further object of the invention to furnish an advantageous use for such an apparatus.